Episode 1172 (17 August 1995)
Synopsis Michelle decides to cheer up miserable Mark by taking him out for a night on the town, but later on Mark's bluff is called as he risks everything in a final rash bid. Pat gives David a lesson in parenthood, the police arrive for Grant and Ian pushes his luck with Steve. Michelle has her little chat with Mark, who whines a lot and they go to another pub to have some drinks. On the way back, Michelle says let's have a coffee in the café. Mark says errr no, and just then Vince comes out and says hey Mark, are you coming in? Michelle says who's that? Let's go anyway. Mark says err no, you go home. Michelle refuses, Mark says please just go home. She follows him into the café and even when Vince and Ollie both hang round threateningly and Mark asks her to go home and leave it to him, she refuses to trust Mark and she just keeps on butting right in and insisting that everyone tell her everything. Vince tells her that Mark owes them money and eventually Mark sits down to play and Michelle screeches on endlessly, but finally goes as he continues to ignore her. Meanwhile in the Vic, the police ask Grant about the forged notes they've found in the charity box, and Grant gives them 5 he says he's found in the till. They say why didn't you report it, he says I am now. He says he's given the staff a little lecture to be on the lookout haven't I (to all)? Tiffany says yes, we remember,.. it was so moving(sarkily). The police leave, with the forgeries, and Grant says thanks to Tiffany. They go to the café where the game has just started and Ruth has been summoned by Michelle and Mark's getting the nagging in stereo. However, they've just agreed to play 7 card poker, and Mark has said he has security, his stall, which is 10,000. So Vince has agreed to play Mark, despite the loud wailing from Ruth and Michelle. As the police come in, everyone shuffles, hides the cards and money and Sanjay who's standing next to the table gets the cards and screws some up. The police go after questioning Steve about forgeries (he says he was offered one, and they should check out the fish and chip shop, it's very dodgy). Sanjay hands back the deck, saying sorry they're a bit crumpled. Vince's reaction is enough to confirm that they were marked, and he's suddenly reluctant to play Mark for the stall, saying that he'll give him more time to pay up. Mark says no, I want to play now, but you have to put up 7,000 cash. Vince gets it out from a money belt, and it's on the table. Sanjay says that he has a new pack, unwraps it and Mark says we'll play 3 card brag, 2 up one down, for the lot, one hand. Vince agrees, and gets a Jack and an Ace, Mark has a 6 and an 8. (This is rather unlikely given that the shuffling of the brand new pack was cursory to say the least!!) It looks bad, but worse is to come, Vince turns over his hidden card , and it's an Ace, so he has a pair. Mark's odds have now plummeted from 50% to about 8%, and he is fortunate enough to have a 7, so he wins. Credits Main cast *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Susan Tully as Michelle *Mark Monero as Steve *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *David Finch as Vince *Ross Kemp as Grant *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Michael French as David *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *John Vernon as P.C. Paris *Clifford Milner as P.C. Sydney *Mark Heal as Ollie *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes